Robin, We're Moving
by SladinForever
Summary: After finding out fanfiction,net is cracking down on adult stories, Slade informs Robin that they are moving to adultfanfiction,net instead. Robin is sad to leave, but knows it's for the best. Will they be happy in their new home? You betcha! —Humor, the famous Muffin Button, and a sad good-bye are your warnings—


_Today marked a sad, sad day. It was wet, the weather was cruel, and things had to change for a lot of people. For the first time in my life, I'm truly sad. But, sometimes change is good, so maybe it will be now. I just wonder how my poor little bird is going to take it  
~Slade_

Ending his journal entry, Slade put the book away where it belonged before getting out of his big, comfortable chair and heading out of the room. He took his communicator from his belt, turned it on, and pushed a little green button. The screen was full of static for ten seconds before a face appeared.

_"Yeah, Slade?"_

"Robin, where are you?"

Robin was standing in a kitchen, fiddling with something off screen. "I'm in the kitchen."

_"Doing what?"_

"Installing a Muffin Button."

Slade's eyebrows raised in question. _"A what? Oh, never mind. Stop your shenanigans and wait for me there."_

Stopping what he was doing, Robin looked at the screen. "You look upset. You're never upset. Is everything okay?"

_"No, Robin, I'm afraid not. I will explain more when I get there." _Slade hung-up. So Robin put the screwdriver away and stood by the table. He waited a minute before Slade walked in. He stopped in front of him, was silent for a few seconds, and then sighed. "Robin, I'm afraid there's some bad news."

Robin looked surprised. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid we can no longer post our sexual escapades on fanfiction,net anymore."

"WHAT?" Robin looked ready to blow a casket. "Why the fuck not!"

Slade grimaced. "Careful, Robin, swearing will only make it worse. Anyway, our relationship is too graphic for the site. Apparently, sexual penetration is frowned upon not only on fanfiction,net, but by most of the internet; unless you have a paid porn site, which probably only counts for real-life people. Even though kids your age have already lost their virginity and know what sex is, they are still against it being out in the public. I blame bad parenting and censorship to be perfectly honest, so we can't fully blame the internet. But I have a solution!"

Robin's eyes brightened. "Really? You mean it?"

Slade nodded. "I do. I discovered a website that will allow us passage for pretty much anything kinky, disturbing, illegal, or downright sadistic."

Robin started bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking happy and flamboyantly gay once more. "What? What's the site? We must go there! Can we, can we, can we?"

Slade patted Robin's head, making him stop bouncing. "The site is called ADULTfanfiction,net. We can go right now if you want to."

Robin jumped at Slade, hugging him tight. "Oh, best news I've had all day! Let's go! I wanna show these people how much fun we have in bed!"

Slade gently patted his head some more. "Let's go to the computer and register. Then we can start posting naughty things."

Robin was out of there like Flash if he were also on speed. He came right back, holding Slade's laptop in both hands. Slade sweat dropped, but didn't comment.

"Ready?" Robin asked with a huge grin.

Taking the laptop from him, they both sat down at the table. Out of nowhere, Robin grabbed a giant muffin and started nibbling on it. Slade was just typing "adultfan" when he saw it.

Looking at him strangely, he asked, "Where did you get that?"

Robin pointed off screen. "Muffin Button."

There was that Muffin Button thing again. Shaking his head, Slade finished typing the url and then hit Enter. A pretty, beige on brown website appeared. The logo had a giant feather pen, the ink blot acting as the dot in dot-net in the upper left hand corner. "Adult" was written in cursive font on the feather pen with "FANFICTION,NET" in block text below it. There was a Special Announcement for June 4th, 2012.

"You see, Robin, they're already welcoming us to their home," Slade said. He browsed the page, trying to find where to register. It was on the left under a header that said "Members" on it. He clicked it and a new page showed up. "Okay, so here's the Terms of Service and User Agreement information. I don't think anyone actually reads it, so I'll just skim." Slade skimmed through carefully and soon made it to the bottom. "Robin, you're 18 and older, right?"

Robin looked at the screen, half of his muffin gone. "Canon-gly speaking, my ages range from 7-30 years old. So yeah."

"And you agree to the User Agreement?"

"Yes."

Nodding, Slade check marked both of the boxes and then clicked the Continue Registration button. Another page appeared, asking for just the basic stuff. He put "Slade" in the first box and "Wilson" in the second. He also added his date of birth and his own personal e-mail that he and Robin both used. The next box they wanted a Pen Name. Slade looked at Robin again.

"What should we call ourselves? The same as always?"

"May as well, to stay consistent," Robin said.

Slade typed SladinForever in the Pen Name box. "Now, we need a password…" They both thought of one for a long time. They needed something long and that would be hard to figure out. In the end, Robin whispered something in Slade's ear, so no one could read it and try and hack them. Slade would have to go mercenary on their butts if that ever happened. After typing in the password that was hidden by multiple dots, Slade clicked the Register button. The page changed again. "Looks like we have to verify the account. So let's go to the e-mail we were given."

_'Boy,' _Robin thought. _'Moving from one site to another takes fucking FOREVER!'_

Robin suddenly smacked his forehead, alarming Slade. "Dang it, I swore! Will this thing get deleted?"

Slade instantly relaxed. "I think its fine as long as you don't use it constantly. But fanfiction,net doesn't state that very clearly. Another reason why we should move. Their guidelines can be a little confusing. Adultfanfiction makes way more sense."

"Yeah…"

Going back to the e-mail, Slade clicked the Verify Account link. A new tab opened in his browser and it took them back to adultfanfiction,net. "Well, would you look at that. We're all set. What should we do first? Post a story or make our profile?"

Robin shook his head. "Neither. We should inform everyone on fanfiction,net that we've moved. I'm sure they'll wanna stay in touch with our stories."

"It can only work if they're over 18, unfortunately," Slade said.

"We could always e-mail them! They're supposed to be private after all."

"That works for me."

Going to fanfiction,net, Slade logged into their account and started to edit their profile page. It took a while, but he managed it, being as clear as possible.

**Dear SladinForever readers and fan fic goers,  
I am afraid Robin's and my time are up here. The site is finally cracking down on stories with too much violence and sex, so we can no longer share them here. HOWEVER, we have moved to adultfanfiction,net, which allows Robin and I to share our sexual escapades with all of you. You MUST verify that you are 18 and older to register and/or view stories, so that's the only downside. But you can always ask for our e-mail address either on deviantart, furaffinity, or PM us here on fanfiction,net—so long as we're not banned entirely— We go under the name "SladinForever" for the two art sites, so it'll be easy to find us. So come join us at our new home! We will be waiting for your support and love!**

**Sincerely,  
Slade and Robin, AKA SladinForever**

Robin read what he wrote. "That seems good enough. Should we post it now?"

"Of course."

Nodding, Robin took over, knowing exactly how to upload a file and edit it on fanfiction,net. Slade still had yet to figure it out. He had only posted once or twice since joining in 2003. After everything had been taken care of, Robin made a new story, titled it "Robin, We're Moving", typed in a simple summary, and then set the rating and category. After clicking Publish New Story, Robin leaned back and inhaled deeply. Now their important message was viral. The kitchen grew terribly quiet. Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you feel weird as much as I do?" he asked sadly.

Slade wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "We've had a lot of memories here. It is hard to let it go and move away. But it'll be worth it all in the end."

"I hope you're right."

They grew silent again. Glancing over to the counter where Robin was minutes earlier, Slade saw a strange contraption.

"Is that the Muffin Button?"

Robin looked over. "Yeah. Want a muffin?" They both stood up and went to the Muffin Button. "Just picture what you want in it and then push the button. Then a muffin will appear in thin air." Thinking that was the weirdest thing in existence, Slade thought of a muffin and then pushed the button. A big muffin materialized out of thin air. Slade grabbed it, took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Well? What did you ask for?"

Slade looked at him. "I asked for sea- I mean cream filled. And it's some _good_ cream. You can only get it from the two of use on adultfanfiction,net."

Robin stared at him neutrally, letting it sink in. Then his mouth opened in understanding. "Ohhhhhhhh, I get it. You had to give our white stuff an alternative word since it's illegal to post it here on fanfiction,net."

"Exactly."

"…So, are you gonna share that muffin with me?"

**THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Slade, or Robin

I wanted to end my wonderful time here on fanfiction,net with a funny little Good-bye drabble. That's right, I'm moving to adultfanfiction,net under the same name. I only write yaoi fiction, meaning I only write about characters in sexual relationships. Since that's considered MA instead of M—which, in my opinion, is bullshit—I can no longer post my stories here. All of my future stories have sex in it in some way. All of the stuff that Slade mentioned about adultfanfiction is true. You must be 18 or older to join or view stories. So if you can verify your age, you can join me on adultfanfiction,net. For now, I'm only posting new stories to adultfanfiction. Until my fan fics on are deleted—if it comes to that—I won't be posting my older fics to adultfanfiction yet. So I hope you guys will continue to follow me there

My first new fan fic will be called Mother Nature. Once I write a few more chapters, I will be posting it to adultfanfiction,net. When chapter 1 is posted, I will inform you guys on my profile, so you don't have to go to my account every day, just to see if it's posted. Again, my name on aff is the same as ff,net. There's a Search for finding members' names, so you just have to type sladin and my name will be the only one there. So you can find me easily

Well, that's all. If you have any questions or concerns, review this final story or PM me

PS: Muffin Button is a joke on Dragonball Z Abridged on youtube. It's really funny, so I recommend watching the series. There's 29 episodes so far. Episode 30 will be out soon, according to the Abridged creators. Look out for Yugioh Abridged too ;)

PPS: For when the websites are mentioned, you can use a comma instead of a period. If you put a period, it deletes the site name since they don't allow linking to off-site stuff—another dumb rule on here— So that's why adultfanfiction[dot]net and fanfiction[dot]net have commas instead of periods

PPPS: I love you guys so much! I will continue to write Sladin stories for the both of us!

**SladinForever**


End file.
